Dib the father?
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: Zim has just accidentaly turned himself into a human and is told his mission was fake. What happens when Dib finds him and takes him in as his son? VERY OOC and it is NOT ZaDr...No flames, this is a very fluffy piece of work.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first role play, and my first time doing something with Jackell so yeah...Don't like don't review...this is totally our own idea. Oh and it may seem like a ZaDr, it's not.

* * *

Dib had gotten worried about Zim and decided to sneak in and see what was wrong with the alien. Dib made it in the base quite easily and found his way down to Zims lab. He was looking around when he saw an odd human pacing back and forth near one of Zims lab tables. "hey who are you?" Dib said as he grabbed the humans arm and spon him around only to be met be thous gorges red eye of Zims.

"Get off of ZiM, Dib-stink!" ZiM screamed, pulling away from Dib. Since ZiM was a human, he had black hair like his wigs, he had humanlike red eyes, and he wore a red shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and boots. "Can't you see ZiM is busy?" ZiM looked like he might cry at any moment, and he knew he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Dib looked wide eyed at Zim, he couldn't believe it, it was Zim. He reached a hand out and wiped away the tear that had rolled down Zims cheek. "I was worried about you, so I came to see you. You look good." He didn't know what else to say, so he pulled Zim into a tight hug and didn't let go. "Its going to be ok." He added, he could see that Zim was about to cry and just wanted to comfort the human who used to be the alien he had grown so attached to over the years.

Zim hugged back, and started sobbing. He didn't care if anyone saw, he needed to let it out. The communicator blinked on and off, he had an incoming transmission from the tallest. He answered it, and signaled Dib to get to the floor.  
"Yes, My tallest?" He said.  
"Your mission was fake. This is the last time we will contact you, and this is the last time you will contact us. Goodbye, Zim." Tallest Red said, and then the transmission just stopped. There was nothing left. Absolutely nothing. He sat down and sobbed harder. The day had not been going well for him. He just wanted someone to hold him and rock him, tell him everything was okay. He hated this day. He didn't like being human. He didn't like freely showing emotions.

Dib dropped to the floor as Zims tallest came on screen. He was horrified at what the tall red eyed irken said. Dib reached out and pulled Zim into a tight hug. "Its all going to be fine Zim. I know you don't want to be human but now you can live on earth with me and human food and earth water wont hurt you anymore." Dib said as he gently rocked Zim back and further trying to look on the bright side, trying to say things he knew would help Zim. "and humans get a lot taller then irkens, so in time you'll be taller then them. Its all going to be fine, I'll be here by your side the whole time." Dib said as he pulled his trench coat off and wrapped it around them before going back to hugging and rocking Zim.

Zim just cried into Dib. He felt like a smeet, but he didn't care. He felt warm in Dib's coat, and he snuggled in closer. He didn't want to let go.  
"I'm sorry." Zim finally choked out. "I don't deserve comfort." He pulled away from Dib just a little. He didn't deserve comfort, at least thats what he thought.

Dib let Zim pull away just a bit but only so he could look Zim in the eyes. "You deserve comfort, you deserve someone who cares about you and so do I. In a way we deserve each other don't you think?" Dib said in a firm but kind voice. "We have always been there for each other even if we didn't want to admit it. Look at me, I came to make sure your were ok didn't I?" Dib said as he looked into Zim's red human eyes.

Zim nodded in agreement but continued to cry. He stood, only to almost fall again because of how badly his legs were shaking.  
"MASTAH! I MADE WAFFLES!" Gir screamed from the living space. He walked over to the elevator and went up. He went and sat on the couch, and watched the TV as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

Dib walked with Zim and as they sat down on the couch he reached over and wiped Zims tears away and pulled him back into a hug. "We can just stay like this for now." Dib said softly as he rubbed Zim's back in a comforting manner as he flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch as he held the smaller boy.

Zim laid in Dibs arms. When they decided nothing on was good, they turned it off and just laid there in silence. But Zim looked at the clock, and saw it was already nine.  
"Dib, I don't wanna be here all alone." Zim said, getting closer to Dib.

Dib thought about it, he didn't really want to go home. His sister was in a bad mood and his Dad was never there so why should he go home to a nightmare when he was happy right where he was? "I'll stay hear with you. I don't want to go home and deal with Gaz yelling about her random crap that I don't care about and I really don't want to leave you hear alone and I don't want to hear Gaz yell if I bring you home with me." Dib said as he snuggled into the couch and pulled Zim onto his lap more using his coat as a blanket. "We'll just sleep hear for tonight." he mumbled softly to the other.

Zim snuggled in the coat, and he soon fell asleep. But he just kept dreaming about what Tallest Red had said to him, and he finally woke up, crying again.  
"Dib make it stop!" He screamed as Dib woke up.

Dib awoke to Zim screaming but instead of throwing the boy off of him he held Zim as tight as he would with out hurting him. "Shhhh its ok." Dib said as he petted Zims hair back gently. "Shhhh its all going to be ok." he repeated himself in a calm and sweet voice. "Come on were going to go get some icecream." Dib said as he slowly sat up but still held on to Zim. "I know an all-night drug store down the block that sells it and a nice walk in the cool air will be good for you." Dib said as he waited for Zim to move on his own. He didn't want to push Zim off or make him feel rushed so he just sat there patently as he tried calming the boy down as best he could.

Zim stood up, still trembling. He slowly unlocked the door and walked out, Dib following. They walked to the store, and saw the last person they wanted to see:  
Professor Membrane.

Dib walked close to Zim the whole time not wanting him to run or get lost, but when he saw his father he froze. He looked to Zim and took a deep breath, Dib was 18 and could do what he wanted but Zim looked no more then 15 years old. Dib let out a heavy sigh before they walked in the store. He walked over to the ice-cream and picked out a few he liked and a few for Zim to try, even one or two he himself hadn't tried yet. The whole time keeping a one of Zims hands loosely held in his, so if Zim tried to run or the Professor tried to grab one of them he wouldn't be able to. "I have a few you may like but is there one you want to try? Or another kind of food you want to try?" Dib asked kindly trying to ignore his father who hadn't quite seen them yet.

Zim looked over the ice cream Dib had in his hands. Then he looked over at the chips and saw some chips he wanted. He dragged Dib over to the section, grabbed some Cheetos, and handed them to Dib.  
"I want those." He said, and then he saw the drink machine. He had no choice but to drag Dib there, too. He got out a thirty two once cup and filled it with mountain dew, and put some cherry flavoring in it. He didn't really know why. He just wanted it. When he was done filling it up, he grabbed a straw and headed towards the checkout when he heard,  
"Son?" he turned and saw Professor Membrane. He felt Dib's hand sweat, and it seemed like all Dib wanted was to get out of there. The cashier put their stuff in a bag and Zim grabbed his drink, momentairily forgetting they had a problem. He remembered when he looked up from his drink.

Dib was kind of having fun being pulled all over the store as Zim picked up a few things he wanted. Dib would just smile and nod, he was happy as he saw Zim grabbing the chips and he even got himself a drink but after he heard his fathers voice he tensed up a bit. "Oh hey Dad." he said shyly as he put himself between Zim and his Dad as he paid the cassier. "Gaz is in a bad mood and Zims family is out of town for a while so I'm going to stay with him to keep him company." Dib said in a firm tone as he stared at his Dad. He wasn't going to leave Zim alone not right now.

Professor Membrane nodded.  
"Alright son." He said. After they said their goodbyes, Zim and Dib left, Dib still holding Zim's hand. When they walked in the door, Zim walked to the kitchen and got out a couple bowls and silverware. But Zim forgot about the fact that he put a large butcher knife in the spoon part and ended up slicing his hand wide open. Dib was putting stuff away, so he hadn't noticed Zim...yet. Zim grabbed the spoons and put them in the bowls, and hid his bad hand behind his back. As he turned around, he saw Dib just turning. He had hid his cut, but he didn't know how long that would last. He felt the blood flowing and starting to come out of his hand.

* * *

K, here's the first chappie! please review!


	2. Daddy?

Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!

* * *

When Dib started to clear all the blood, Zim's hand hurt worse.  
"Daddy it hurts..." Zim moaned, without even thinking. He soon realized what he had said, and really hoped Dib hadn't heard the Daddy part. Zim blushed and looked at the sink. But did this mean the word would stop flowing from his mouth? No.  
"Daddy please make it stop." He said, tears rolling down his face.

Dib froze at those words. 'Did Zim just call me Daddy?' Dib thought as he saw the look of pain on Zim's face. Dib's heart sunk and he pulled Zim into a warm embrace. "Shhhh its ok, see I'm done now." Dib said as he pointed to Zims bandaged hand. Then he leaned down to wipe the tears away as he spoke softly. "See it's better now. Now lets have some ice-cream and watch a move, I know a site online we can watch them on." Dib said as he smiled warmly at Zim. 'I guess his mind is trying to make since of things, and he is just like a little kid.' Dib thought as he waited for Zims answer.

So Zim got some ice cream and they went down to Zim's lab. Zim turned on the computer and then pressed a button that made the lab turn into a bed room. He sat on his bed, and scootched up to the headboard, slowly starting to eat his ice cream while he let Dib do whatever he needed to do to get the movie started.

Dib set the movie up on one of Zims large screens and sat down next to Zim. "It's a bit scary at one point but its altogether a cool movie." Dib said as he played The Nightmare Before Christmas. "And its kinda funny if you think about it. I mean you tried to take over Christmas too." Dib said with a smile and wrapped his arm around Zim and ate his ice cream while they watched the movie.

Zim finished his ice cream half-way through the movie. He set it on the bedside table, and realized it was four thirty in the morning. He got under the blankets and scootched up close to Dib.  
When the movie ended, Zim sat up a little, streched, and yawned. Gladly, it was Saturday and he didn't have skool, so he laid back down. He fell asleep, and scootched up close to Dib again, prompting Dib to hold him.  
"Please don't leave me here alone." He said as he drifted off.

Dib had been trying to stay awake the whole movie and made it to the end but when Zim snuggled up to him, he wrapped his arms around Zim. "I'm not going anywhere so don't worry, you can sleep and I'll be here when you wake up, so don't worry." Dib said as he pulled the covers over them and snuggled Zim a little more. 'I won't leave you alone like my Dad did to me.' Dib thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

K, here's the second chappie! please review!


	3. Sick

Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews! WARNING!: It gets VERY VERY VERY FLUFFY IN THIS CHAPPIE!

* * *

Zim woke up at around eleven thirty. He looked up and saw Dib, who was awake. Zim felt like his bladder was gonna explode, so before it did he got up and went to the bathroom. After he was done, he walked back to his bedroom and snuggled up to Dib.  
"Umm...I'm not exactly sure how to ask this...but will you move in with me?" He asked Dib, looking away as he blushed.

Dib blushed at the question. "y-yes." he said weakly before snuggling Zim back into a better spot. "I was about to ask if I could. There's no way I'm leaving you alone and your not moving in with my family, their the crazy ones." Dib said with a laugh. "And now we can work on skool together and I can help you get used to being human." He said softly.

So Zim helped Dib move in, and they just shared a room. Zim didn't want to admit it, but Dib being next to him when he was asleep helped him-alot.  
~a week later~  
Zim awkwardly walked the hallway to the lunchroom. He made an F on his Science test, and he knew Dib wouldn't be pleased. When he walked in the lunchroom and sat at the table, he handed the test to Dib. His stomach did backflips when he saw the look on Dibs face.

Dib had become a father to Zim, always helping with skool work, and helping keep the house clean. Zim and he had been doing better in skool or that's what he thought tell he saw the F on Zims French test. He frowned and sighed before looking up at Zim. "You cant get a break with that teacher can you?" He asked as he remembered that teacher has it out for Zim. As Dib went over the test he found the F was way off. "You should have gotten a B- at worst. I am going to talk to the principle about this after skool." Dib said as he looked up at Zim. "I think his still ticked that we trashed his car in one of our fights a while back." Dib said with a light laugh.

Zim tried not to be embarrassed as Dib said that.  
"Okay." he said, sitting down and poking at the unedible food with his fork. But then, the fork became the lunches lunch, so he decided best not to eat it.  
"I'm going home. I don't feel well." Zim said. It wasn't a lie. He thought he was gonna barf. He stood, and walked out of the skool building.

Dib didn't like the look on Zims face, he had learned by now how to tell if Zim was lying and this time he wasn't. He got up and walked after Zim. "Hey wait up." Dib called out, he ran up to Zim and walked him home and tucked him into bed. "I think the stress is giving you a cold." Dib said as he sat on the bed next to Zim. "You want me to make you something to eat?" Dib asked in a soft voice.

Zim nodded. He felt like crap. He would see some parents kiss their sick children. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but he kind of wanted Dib to do that.  
"Daddy..." He moaned. He only called Dib 'Daddy' when no one was around. He felt a quick kiss on his forehead, and he felt someone cupping his face in their hands.

Dib knew exactly what the word 'Daddy' meant to Zim. Dib leaned down and cupped Zims face and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he spoke. "You have a fever, kiddo." Dib said knowing the name 'kiddo' always helped Zim calm down a bit but at this point the didn't know if it would really help. "I'm going to go up stairs and grab an ice pack and something light for you to eat." Dib said it softly before he gave Zim another quick kiss and gently let Zims face go as he started to leave the room. "I'll be right back, but if you get sick there's a bucket next to the right side of the bed." Dib said softly as he left. He knew Zim was right handed and if he got sick he would always go to the right so he put the bucket on that side to make it easer for Zim.

'Kiddo' was Dib's nickname for Zim. Zim smiled at this, but went back to frowning as he got colder and started to sweat. As soon as Dib left the room, he emptied all the contents of his stomach into the bucket. It was a little embarrassing, but there wasn't much he could do. A few minutes later, he saw the door creak open and he saw Dib standing there with an ice pack, a wet towel, but no food. Zim moaned, and immediately wanted his daddy to get in bed with him and cuddle him.

Dib had just barely left the room when he heard Zim lose his breakfast, he knew right then Zim wouldn't want anything to eat and it wouldn't be a good idea for him to eat anything anyway. He got the ice pack and came back as fast as he could he slowly opened the door and turned the lights down lower. He hated it when his Dad would shine bright blinding lights in his face when he was sick so he didn't want to do the same to Zim. He made his way over to the bed and laid the ice pack on Zim's head after wiping the sweat away. "Your not going to skool tomorrow and I'll stay home with you." Dib said as he emptied the bucket out in the bathroom then put it back near Zim. He then walked to the other side of the bed and climbed into it next to Zim. "You just rest and try to get some sleep now." Dib said as he lightly wrapped an arm around Zim so that if he needed to Zim would be able to get to the bucket fast, but firm enough to let Zim knew Dib was there and would stay by him.

Zim didn't empty his stomach again until the next Day. And every day, the same thing happened. It finally stopped, two weeks later. He still didn't go to skool until the next week. He couldn't eat big meals, but he could eat soup. When he went back, it was already the last week of skool. Dib and Zim got caught up, but it was still hard.  
Zim walked back to the lunchroom with yet another f, and he knew this time it had been graded right. He suddenly felt like he was gonna get punished that night for it, and it wasn't gonna be grounding. Dib was old fashioned. You make an f, you get a spanking with two articles of clothing missing. He trembled as he handed Dib the test.

Dib frond at the F Zim got on the test. He looked up at Zim and gave him one of those parent looks that says, 'You are going to get such a beating when we get home.' Before he sighed and pushed his lunch away from him. "If we eat this then we're both going to get sick. I'll start making our lunches for the rest of the week but for now you should just skip lunch, it'll be healthier for you." Dib said with a sigh. "So how are the rest of your classes?" Dib asked in a bit of a let down voice, he had been helping Zim study and hoped this was his only F.

Zim looked at the floor when Dib gave him that look. Zim pulled out the other papers from other classes and he had done well. But, there was another f, and Dib was not happy, at all.  
Zim knew what this meant. He was gonna get a spanking, that was for sure. When Dib told him not to eat the lunch, he just sat down quietly. The lunch time was akward and quiet. The bell rang for class, and they went on.  
Mrs Bitters handed Zim an A.

Dib and Zim got home and Dib got out his appropriately named grader. After the beating was done Dib made dinner, it was soup again seeing as Zim could only stomach soup and that had Dib a bit worried. "Do you have any idea why you can't eat anything heavier then soup?" Dib asked as he went over a few things in his head. By now his Dad had actually wondered where Dib was all the time and Gaz had gotten mad since Dib left home. Now she had no one to beat up when she was mad. Dib looked up from his soup at Zim. "You haven't fully recovered yet have you?" Dib asked as he looked at Zim with worry.

* * *

K, here's the third chappie! please review!


End file.
